


Gimmicks and Tricks

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: but let them rest for now, stupid pranks, the real storm is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: As the boys take a night to refresh before setting off to finish Veran Wind and Tempest get some.... interesting ideas  to change the mood.





	Gimmicks and Tricks

After the weird rabbit man had told them Legend was awake they all relaxed. Wind was tired, tired of running around and tired of how nervous and worried he’d been the entire time they were in the dark world. Tempest was on edge and it rubbed off on him. The dark didn’t like spending time in the dark world either, Wind was pretty sure Tempest had spent most of his time in the light world.

 

After Wind found out about Aryll having their mirror he relaxed a little around the dark, and Tempest’s insults had stopped for the most part and he never felt as miserable as he used to be. That didn’t mean the dark was nice or anything, just not awful.

 

Wind was currently draped over the arm of the sofa his head hanging off so that the blood was starting to pool. 

 

“I want to do something. I don't want to be stressed out anymore, I don’t want the others to be stressed.” Wind thought as that faint funny feeling of rushing blood started to fill his head. 

 

_ “You know, we could try to… liven the mood.”  _ Tempest offered. 

 

“Like what?” Wind asked his interest perked. 

 

_ “Just some harmless pranks.”  _ Tempest said his voice full of smug intention.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Wind replied sliding of the side of the couch. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Half an hour later they had devised a plan and begun to carry it out. With some baiting to make Tempest mad they whipped up a thunderstorm trapping them all in the house for the rest of the afternoon and night. Though the worst of the storm required anger to create the feeling of excitement kept the storm going as they prepared things for the rest of their evening. 

 

“Wild do you have any apples?” Wind asked smiling at the elder hero. Wild just shot him a ‘what kind of question is that’ look before tapping his slate a couple times and causing an apple to appear in his hand. “Thank you.”

 

Wind ran off into the kitchen and sat down the apple on the table and started the first stage. 

 

“Wild! Can you come here?” He called listening to Tempest’s snickering in the back of his head. “There's something weird about this apple. I think it's haunted.”

 

That must have got his attention as Wild and a couple of the others walked into the kitchen only to find the apple sitting there violently rocking back and forth without Wind needing to touch it. 

 

They just eyed the apple and looked back at Wind who tired to look innocent. 

 

“Ok what magic are you using to make it do that?” Warriors asked.

 

“None.” Wind responded bouncing a little. “I can't do magic without any tools.”

 

Holding up his empty hands for emphasis Wind tried to show his innocence. 

 

Wild went and picked the apple up inspecting it as it continued to rock and move in his hands. 

 

“What the..” Wild nearly dropped the apple as a shiny black beetle crawled out of a hole in the side. “That shouldn’t even be possible, it came from the slate.”

 

Much to his surprise and disgust Wind watched as WIld simply shrugged and took a large bite out of the beetle apple.

 

Look at the others Wind asw they all looked as horrified as he did, except for Hyrule who just shrugged and muttered “foods food”.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Their next trick required some time, Warriors had fallen asleep on the couch as he did often. Wind careful picked up a stack of books and other small items and carried them into the room.

 

Moving as silently as he could Wind started placing items on top of the sleeping hero, Tempest commenting places that still needed something. In the end the sleeping hero was surrounded by stacks for books, mugs, bowls, weapons, tools and everything Wind could find in Legend’s hoarder house. 

 

Hyrule, Wild, Twilight and Time watched with curiosity to see how Warriors would react, but the man stayed dead asleep. Wild had already snapped several photos and was laughing to himself. 

 

They all watched tensley to see the heroes reaction when we woke up. As Time stifled a yawn Wind got an idea.

 

“Why don’t I go make everyone some coffee? So we can stay awake the see what happens.” Wind offered trying to repress the smile that was creeping over his face. 

 

The other nodded their agreement and suggestions for how they wanted their coffee. So Wind walked into the kitchen and started to make the coffee.

 

_ “This wasn’t part of the plan.”  _ Tempest said his voice slightly angry before it turned.  _ “But its perfect, here’s what we do.” _

 

As Tempest explained his idea, Wind’s smile stretched wider. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

 

Wind returned to the living room carrying five mugs of coffee each done the way the heroes liked them, plus a little. As he passed out the mugs he waited and sat down with his own mug sipping it.

 

As Wind’s smile grew devious Twilight raised his mug and took a deep sip and prompt spat it out.

 

“What the hell?” He questioned. The others made similar discoveries as coffee all over the room went flying. Specifically some coffee went flying from Hyrule’s face directly to Warriors, as the scalding liquid hit Warriors face he bolted up.

 

Or tried to, the sheer amount of things on top of him slowed him as things went everywhere, dishes shattered as they hit the ground, weapons haphazardly hit the wall, and books rained onto the floor. 

 

“Who? What?” Warriors caught sight of Wind who at this point couldn’t contain himself anymore and was laughing in body shaking bursts. Wild just pulled out his slate and took pictures watching the chaos go down.

 

Warriors shrugged off the rest of the things on top of him and started chasing Wind around. “Get back here you gremlin.”

 

Wind just smiled and laughed staying just out of the elder heroes grasp.

 

Legend and Ravio walked into the room as Warriors finally just threw himself forward tackling Wind.

 

“What in the actual hell?” Legend said looking out on the carnage around his house.

 

“I regret nothing.” Wind said from beneath Warriors grasp as he and Tempest’s laughed, some water coming to his eyes. For once they all just stopped and laughed for a minute as Warriors and Legend fumed. Tempest delighted in the mayhem and Wind enjoyed the sight of his friends finally relaxing, arguing about silly things once again. 


End file.
